Kids World's Adventures in Children of the Corn
Kids World's Adventures in Children of the Corn is another new upcoming movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube somewhere in the near future. Plot In September 1963, in Gatlin, Nebraska the town is in the middle of a severe drought. In a tent out in the vast cornfields, a young boy, claiming that the Old Testament-era Canaanite God whom he calls "He Who Walks Behind the Rows" had spoken to him in his dreams, tells other children that the sinful and blasphemous adults are the reason for their recent troubles (making a comparison to the corruption in Sodom and Gomorrah), prompting the children to kill everybody nineteen and over in town; leading them to found a death cult with a prime rule that, once reaching the age of nineteen, one must be sacrificed to the cult's God.In April 1975, 12 years later, a constantly bickering couple consisting of Vietnam veteran Burt (David Anders) and his wife Vicky (Kandyse McClure) are driving along a back road near Gatlin, planning on celebrating their second honeymoon in California, when a boy named Joseph (Ramington Jennings) stumbles out of the roadside corn and in front of their car. Accidentally running Joseph over, Burt assesses his body and realizes the boy's throat was slashed. After wrapping and placing Joseph's body in the trunk, Burt tells Vicky to wait for him while he looks around with shotgun in hand. Among the corn, Burt finds Joseph's bloodied suitcase and takes it with him back to the car. He and Vicky drive off in search of aid, not realizing they were being watched by Isaac (Preston Bailey), a 9-year old current cult leader, and his most loyal follower, 17-year old warrior named Malachai (Daniel Newman).After hearing a group of children giving an evangelical sermon over the radio, Burt and Vicky reach an abandoned gas station before deciding to go to Gatlin after finding the phones non-functional. While Burt drives, Vicky manages to open Joseph's suitcase and finds a tribal-looking barbaric amulet inside which she recognizes as a pagan creation. Meanwhile, in the cornfields, Isaac tells the others about Burt and Vicky and that they, like the "blue man" (a police officer who was crucified for trying to stop them) must be killed to appease "He Who Walks Behind the Rows", who demanded Joseph for trying to escape.Reaching the town Burt and Vicky find it seemingly abandoned, the stoplight dead, with a calendar in a bar still reading 1963. Eventually coming across a church with a sermon board dated last week Burt goes in to investigate, ignoring Vicky's pleas that they should just leave (and taking her keys after she threatens to abandon him). Inside the church, Burt finds various occult drawings, larger version of the trinket that was in Joseph's suitcase and a book listing the birthdays of the town's inhabitants. As Burt skims through the book, Vicky is surrounded and attacked by Malachai and several other boys (directed from a rooftop by Isaac) and manages to kill one of them with Burt's shotgun before Malachai stabs her. Hearing the shotgun blast, Burt rushes outside just as Malachai blows the car up. Chased by the children into an alleyway Burt is taunted by Isaac (who throws a knife at him not aiming asking He Who Walks Behind The Rows to guide his hand and the knife hits him in the arm). Killing two of the older boys, Burt runs off into the cornfields, where the children refrain from going without either Isaac or Malachai.In the alleyway, Isaac confronts Malachai, telling him that by spilling Joseph's blood in the corn he has angered He Who Walks Behind The Rows. After questioning Malachai's faith, Isaac has him pray before the two regroup with their followers, who they tell must sacrifice Burt in the clearing where the blue man's corpse is held. After leading a song, Malachai and the children begin hunting Burt through the corn. While searching, Malachai is told by Nahum (Paul Butler, Jr), one of the younger boys, that he had a vision of He Who Walks Behind The Rows, leading Malachai to believe Nahum is the new prophet and that Isaac's time is coming to an end.Before leaving to continue the search for Burt (who had overheard the entire conversation), Malachai mentions that they must finish the search before dark, as that is He Who Walks Behind the Row's time. Having lost a large amount of blood due to his arm injury, Burt begins having flashbacks to Vietnam and kills several of the children, including Nahum. At nightfall the worshipers abandon the search and return to the town. They have a feast prepared by the females, who seem concerned that Burt was not apprehended. Later that night, Isaac holds a sermon in the church based on the tenet of "be fruitful and multiply" and proclaims that the time of fertilization has come. He beckons a teenage girl (Zita Vass) and boy (Jake White) up to the front of the church and they immediately disrobe and have sex in front of the entire congregation, much to their excitement.In the fields, Burt, lost and delusional, has visions of all those he has killed, and begins wandering around aimlessly, searching for the road as the plant life begins attacking him. Soon, Burt finds the clearing and discovers Vicky who, like the blue man, has been made into a scarecrow. Hallucinating that Vicky's body is talking to him, Burt is faced by He Who Walks Behind The Rows, who proceeds to disembowel him and rip his eyes out in a form of ritual sacrifice. The next day, Isaac tells the children that He Who Walks Behind The Rows told him in a dream that He is displeased with their inability to kill Burt, who He had to dispose of Himself—like the blue man (who, when killed, forced the 'age of favor' from twenty to nineteen). Before burying their dead, Isaac tells everyone that the age of sacrifice has been lowered from nineteen to eighteen as punishment for their sins. After all the children leave Isaac stands in front of the a pile of the children's bodies and as he sets them on fire he looks at something and shouts "Scarecrow!". The scarecrow is revealed to be Burt.Later, Malachai and the other eighteen year-olds enter the cornfields at dusk, offering themselves to He Who Walks Behind The Rows. While saying goodbye, Malachai's pregnant lover Ruth (Alexa Nikolas), whose faith had earlier been shaken, has a vision of herself setting fire to the corn. Video Trivia *Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Aldo, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Ely, Otter and their friends, Sarah, Jake, Henry, Nigel, Kyle, Mike, Mark, Kim, Jessica, Lorraine, Gunner, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, July, Kate, Tessie, Ryan and his friends, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary Ann, Jane, Darla, Alfalfa, Petey, Kelly, Lynn, Carly, Spencer, Sam, Gibby, Freddie, Tina, Emily Davis and her friends, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Littlefoot and the Land Before gang, Thomas the tank engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Sophie, Sky, Cool McCool, Bloom, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters guest star in this film. Gallery Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Spin-off films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:Animals and Kids films